


Sleepover

by stydiapanic



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance, Sleepovers, really a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiapanic/pseuds/stydiapanic
Summary: You and Spencer have an unexpected sleepover. This work is just really a lot of fluff. So much of it.





	

"Spencer, hey, wake up." You snapped your fingers in front of his face.

"What, yeah, I wasn't sleeping," he said, blearily, as one does when they have just been asleep. 

"Sure," you replied, pausing the movie you two had been watching on Netflix. "I guess it's time to turn this off then." 

"No, no, wait I can stay awake really, I'll just uh..... sprint around to.... wake me up or something," he sounded more fatigued with every word. 

You laughed. "It's fine. I don't mind- we can finish it another time. But you really should sleep here instead of driving home." 

"Oh, no, I..." He looked over at the clock, seeing that it was past 2 AM. "You wouldn't mind?" 

"No," you set your laptop on the side table and turned to him, "I would, um, really like it if you did. Stay."

He gave a sleepy little half smile. "Okay."  

"And I'm assuming," you began, as you crossed to the light switch, "That I won't have to have the whole 'you're not taking the couch just sleep in my bed' back and forth with you?" You flipped the switch off before he could respond. 

"Nope. If anything, I'd make you take the couch. This bed is way bigger and better than mine, I'm not leaving it." He turned his face in to the pillow at the end, muffling his last few words. 

"Ha. You would not win that argument." You got into bed beside him. Your bed was pressed against the wall and Spencer was on the far side of it, so you had to crawl in from the foot of the bed to avoid jostling him. "Can you get off my favorite pillow now?" 

"Not likely," he responded, still muffled. 

"Don't make me fight you, Dr. Reid." 

"Okay, fine. Because I'm nice. And because I like it when you call me doctor." 

"Mm, I know you do. Comes in handy." 

You freed your pillow from under his head and climbed under the covers next to your coworker. Friend. Friend you definitely liked and had been flirting with. Almost not-friend. Spencer. 

You laid down facing away from him. "Goodnight, Spence."

You could almost hear the frown in his voice at his next words. "That's doctor to you." 

"Sorry, goodnight, Dr. Spence."  

He laughed. "Goodnight."

You looked ahead at the wall. Shit. You were not tired. At all.  _Just close your eyes and try,_ you told yourself. But the thing about sleep is, if you have to try very hard at it, there's a very slim chance you'll succeed. Especially when you can hear Spencer Reid breathing behind you, less than a foot away, and you aren't touching him at all. 

Fuck it. You rolled over. "Spence," you whispered. 

"I'm sleeping," he whispered back. 

You smiled into the dark room. "I'm not tired." 

He hesitated. "Do you want to put the movie back on?" 

"No. No, that's okay." 

"Then what do you want to do?" he asked, still whispering. 

Instead of a verbal response, you moved closer in to him, still facing him, until you could feel his body heat, resting your head on his bicep since his arm was positioned with his hand under his head, making his upper arm available to you. You placed your hand on his upturned cheek. "Is this okay?" you whispered, breath mingling with his as he exhaled. 

"Okay is a word you could use to describe it." 

"Still tired?" you asked him. 

"Not so much." 

You slid your hand into his hair and ran your fingers through it. You'd been wanting to do that for a long time- every day you saw him, to be exact. He hummed in response, closing his eyes. You tucked yourself into him, your head tucked underneath his chin, knees hugged to your chest and pressed against his torso. He ran his free hand up and down your back, pushing up the fabric and sliding his warm fingers underneath your shirt as he did so. You stayed like that for a while, every once in a while wondering if his hand would stray, which it never did, shuddering when he ran over the ticklish spots along your side. 

"We should have had a sleepover a long time ago," he whispered, breaking the silence between you. 

"Agreed. Very much agreed." You turned your body, pressing your back into his chest, his knees coming up to fit perfectly behind yours, his arm wrapping around your waist. You can't remember the last time you felt this secure. It's perfect for a moment, until you realize your heart is racing and you've wanted this for so long and there's no way you can sleep now, not yet, not before- "Spence?" You turn back to face him. 

"Hm?" he responds before your hand is on his face again as you move in- noses touching, sharing breath, almost kissing, almost. 

He moves tentatively, almost afraid to close the minuscule distance between you. You meet him halfway, which isn't very far at all, and your lips are pressed together finally, so soft, so much better than you could have imagined. You move against him, trying to put the words you can't speak into your kisses.It seems to last forever in the best way possible, an exploratory innocence punctuated by both of your long held desires. After a few endless moments, you pull away from each other, still holding close. 

"Sleep?" he suggests, not wanting to push it, satisfied with the place you're both in now, not needing anything more from tonight than to just be with you. 

You nod wordlessly, and begin to turn back to your former position. 

"Oh, one other thing?" Spencer stops you. 

"Yeah?" 

"Could I, uh, be the little spoon?" 

You can't help the grin that comes across your face as you both shift into position. 

"You know," you start, "this cuddling position is actually called jetpacking." 

"Jetpacking?" 

"Yeah, when the smaller person is the big spoon... it just makes it look like I'm your jetpack." 

You felt him chuckle next to you. "I like that. My little jetpack." His hand finds yours, interlacing your fingers with his, his thumb stroking lightly against your skin. Now this was a moment you could live in forever. So much so that it almost made you sad when sleep finally arrived. 

**Author's Note:**

> two fics in one day! this work MAY be followed by a smutty chapter but i've never written smut so.... let me know if that's something you'd like as a second chapter to this! also always accepting prompts as usual. thanks for reading loves!


End file.
